


New Powers, & Friends

by SerenitySilverwind



Category: Mutant X
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenitySilverwind/pseuds/SerenitySilverwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The group come across someone really different then they have ever known and do not know how to handle it this time. Who is this girl and what does she have to do with the group?</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Powers, & Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy the story. All songs that are written in the story are of my making.

Prologue

(Red Dragon's Bar/Club)

(Dressing Room)

Kris was so happy it was finally her time to shine after a few years trying to get up on stage. She had been working there ever since she finished school, knowing at the time it would be the best. She wanted to stay low as long as she could, knowing also that people were going to be looking for her, once they figured out she was done school, and would have no problem finding her. It would be a blast if she wasn't found out by Adam in where she was also. It didn't take long to lose the guards that she knew that he had people watching over her the whole time. It didn't take long to get all her stuff on. And she loved her outfit.

She was wearing a brand new outfit that she had bought a couple of days ago for a date she never went on. ON her feet she wore a nice pair of white stiletto white boots, with silver straps going up the front in criss-crossing before ending in s small bow. On her left knee was a scar that started right below her knee to just above. On her bottom half she wore a short snow leopard printed leather skirt, on top she wore a tank top with the same pattern and it stopped just above her belly button. Between the top and skirt you could see two different tattoos. They were both belonging to the cat family; one was a melanistic jaguar, and a white Albino Jaguar. She also had a vest jacket on top; you could also see more tattoos and all of them on her arms. Her right arm was home to a blood red python, which wound its way around her arm with the tail starting from the middle of her hand to her neck. With the mouth almost looking like it was about to pierce her neck. On her left bicep was a White tiger and its cub, she also had a wolf tattoo between her shoulder blades.

Her hair was up in a braided bun, with sparkles throughout. Her makeup was smart and simple but also dark to accent some parts like her eyes more for when she up on stage. She was just about to get up and head out to the stage when someone walked in. In the mirror she saw who it was and didn't like it one bit.

"You're supposed to be dead last I heard," Kris said, turning around in the seat, "I heard your powers took over you when you were in the Mutant X complex."

"Yah well no one can get rid of me that easily," the guy replied, "Plus I need your help to get to Shalimar."

"No you don't plus I have to go now."

With that she left and didn't look back at him. She stopped at the stairs leading up onto the stage and waited for them to call her up. As soon as they did she ran up on stage and got to the middle. She started her song noticing that he was still there, but standing at the back of the room.

"I'm Standing in a busy crowed

Watching people walk on by, well I'm standing still

Acting like there's so much to miss that's happening around us

Like you're not there at all, and everything is turning to stone

Soon it's going to be my turn, to break through the hold,

Chorus:

It's my very own life

Time for me to take it all back from the shadow

I'm not invisible anymore, and can finally see what's going on

Here I am standing strong, my turn to shine my brightest

Invisibility of the unknown is gone for good"

She was happy when she saw him leaving and was really hoping that he wouldn't come back. Though in the back of her mind she knew he would be at some point. Yet when she wasn't thinking about him she was having a blast being up on the stage.

"Feels like nobody who are close cares

Nobody to hold you close, and say that everything is fine

When you need it the most and feel like there's nowhere to turn

Nobody cares where you are, and your drowning to fight free

Or knowing what you're doing to yourself, and scared to find help

It's my very own life

Time for me to take it all back from the shadow

I'm not invisible anymore, and can finally see what's going on

Here I am standing strong, my turn to shine my brightest

Invisibility of the unknown is gone for good

Feels like I'm on my own when I really need someone

Nobodies there when I need them the most and I'm getting scared

To many secrets are being hidden, I'm losing myself to the uncertain

To scared to let them out, and knowing how to deal with them when it counts

Somebody open my eyes to the truth and the knowledge of help"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the prologue of the story.
> 
> Serenity


End file.
